Goodnight, Lucario
by Jollyroy
Summary: The story of a Lucario and his master and their love. Contains Lemons and yaoi


Lucario and his master

This is a one shot. Please read and review and enjoy. WARNING. Contains lemons and yaoi.

* * *

It was late and starting to get cold outside. After a full day of training and goofing off, Lucario and Jerry were tired. But not too tired…

"Master? How did I do today?", Lucario asked Jerry as the two walked back to their warm home.

"Awesome. Same as always, Lucario. And I told you, you don't have to call me master.", Jerry informed his faithful companion.

"But…I like to call you 'master', master."

"Whatever you want…", said Jerry. That little bit of acceptance made Lucario all warm and fuzzy inside despite the bitter cold of the weather. Lucario loved his master Jerry and Jerry loved Lucario back. Lucario grabbed Jerry and pulled him in close and hugged him passionately while softly growling. It was a long while before Lucario regained himself and let go of his master. Jerry looked a bit distilled.

"I…I'm sorry, master…I lost myself for a second. Please forgive my inappropriate behavior.", regretted Lucario. Jerry smiled and hugged Lucario back. "Don't be sorry. I like your hugs.", Jerry said into Lucario's neck. Lucario gave his 15-year old master a big squeeze grinning from ear to ear wagging his blue tail all the while. "Come on lets go in. It's getting really cold.", said Jerry.

The boy master and his Pokémon walked into the inviting warmth of their home. Jerry's parents were always both very busy so naturally, with the lack of parental supervision, Jerry and Lucario grew extremely close to each other. After dinner and a few TV shows, it was bath time. When Jerry was a small child, he and Lucario would always take baths together. But now that Jerry was 15, they have long since stopped and that has made Lucario very sad every day at bath time.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower now.", said Jerry awkwardly as he got up from watching TV with Lucario. "OK….", said the dog Pokémon sadly. Lucario hated every second that he wasn't with Jerry. The green haired boy walked up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. Lucario heard the water start to run. He visualized his master getting undressed and seeing water hit his naked body…seeing himself climb into the bath tub with master…seeing himself rub soap up and down master's smooth, wet body…

Lucario was so caught up in his own fantasy that he failed to see his member unsheathing itself from within his blue fur. Lucario regained himself and looked down to see his exposed penis growing lager by the second. Instinctively, he covered his groin with his paw.

"If master were to ever know that I was thinking dirty thoughts about him, he would surely punish or disown me.", thought Lucario. "But…then again…Master _DOES _love me…and…I love him….."

Without second questioning, Lucario gathered up his nerve and got up from the TV and made his way to the bathroom. Jerry heard the door open and called out for a response. "Lucario? Is that you?", Jerry said above the running shower water. "Yes, Master."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing, Master."

Lucario opened the shower curtains and climbed into the bath tub alongside his confused master. "L-Lucario! W-what are you doing in here?", Jerry embarrassedly asked as he tried to cover himself the best he could with his arms. "What's wrong, master? Can't we take baths together anymore?", said the Pokémon as it reached for the soap.

Lucario down at Jerry's penis and saw that it was growing with an erection. "Master, what are you thinking about?", asked Lucario yet already knowing the obvious answer. "Um…N-nothing, why?" Lucario grabbed his Master tight and pulled him into a hug. "Don't play dumb with me, Master." Lucario closed the distance between his thighs and Jerry's and began to provocatively poke Jerry's penis with his own while starting to rub soap on his master's back. "You like that, don't you, Master?"

"……Yes…yes I do, Lucario…but h-how did you know that I…"

"Because I like it too, Master…and I've been meaning to tell how much I love you for a long time.", said Lucario as he kissed his Master all wet with water. "Oh, Lucario…I love you too.", confided Jerry as he inserted his tongue into Lucario's mouth. They kissed for a long time exploring each other's wet bodies all the while. Lucario began to instinctively hump his Master's inner thigh causing Jerry to groan with pleasure.

"Lucario *gasp*…I've loved you for such a long time now…and…now…now I know I can truly say this to you……I want you inside me…"

This made Lucario very happy indeed. "Yes, Master. And I want you in me." The two kissed some more and got out of the bath tub and dried each other off all the while blushing a crimson red. They made their way to Jerry's bedroom. It was Lucario's room, too. Jerry sat down on the bed and Lucario followed him. "So…uh…how do you wanna do this? I mean…who goes first?", said Jerry a little embarrassed with himself for being so naïve. Lucario answered this question by gently grabbing Jerry's penis and giving it a good squeeze causing Jerry to groan. Lucario continued by stroking the boy's member seductively making Jerry lay his back on the bed. Lucario followed up by taking his master's cock into his mouth. Jerry moaned with raw pleasure as he felt Lucario's wet inside absorb him. Lucario began to wrap his doggy tongue around and around Jerry's 9-inch manhood.

"L-lucario…*gasp*…I'm gonna …" Jerry wasn't able to finish his sentence as he burst inside Lucario's mouth. Lucario felt his master's seed splash on his tongue and happily drank all of it down.

"Did you like it, Master?" Lucario said as he crawled on top of his master and licked his face all over. "Y-yes I did, Lucario.", said the boy master as he rewarded Lucario by stroking alongside the Pokémon's lower back side. "Now, let me help you release, Lucario.", said Jerry as he gently pushed his doggy lover on his back. Jerry grabbed hold of Lucario's feral penis and copied the same process of pleasure much to Lucario's delight. Lucario grabbed the back of Jerry's head and ruffled through his master's green, spiky hair as Jerry began to lapse his tongue around Lucario's 11-inch doggy dick making Lucario writhe with pleasure. Lucario cried out as he released him inside his loving master's warm mouth. Jerry loved the way Lucario felt in him as gulped down all of Lucario's warm doggy cum.

Lucario thanked his master and the two cuddled on bed for a while feeling each other's bodies and giggling in their sinful act.

"Master? Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please take me, Lucario."

"As you wish", giggled Lucario as he climbed onto his master once more. The two wrapped arms around one another as Lucario grabbed hold of his penis and placed it at the entrance of Jerry's butt.

"I love you so much, Master." "And I love you, Lucario."

Lucario slowly inserted himself into his Master as they both rasped in their new found pleasure. After they both adjusted, Lucario began to slowly pump deeper into Jerry. "I-it's so big, Lucario. I'm a bit jealous.", said Jerry over his own gasping. "Thank you, Master. That means so much coming from you. You're pretty tight.", said Lucario as he thrusted even deeper into his master's narrow hole. Jerry told Lucario to pump harder. Lucario obeyed and began to thrust his legs faster. Those powerful legs of his gave Jerry so much pleasure that he began to cry as did Lucario when he surged even deeper still into his master's tight rectum.

They were both reaching their climax as they both cried out in raw, feral, sinful pleasure. Just then, Lucario came and shot his hot, thick semen inside his master. At the same moment, Jerry came all over Lucario's stomach.

They were both exhausted and breathing hard when it was all done. They kissed and cuddled in bed.

"Master?...How did I do?"

"Awesome. You did awesome, Lucario"

As they slept grinning from ear to ear…..


End file.
